Bruised
by Ilovecats
Summary: Just a little one shot I came up with. Mentions of Therox.


Bruised. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Her son was somebody else's son. Her friends were in shock of her actions. Broken. Everything in her life that once was is no longer. Her mother died of a blood disorder. Shattered. Her siblings were no where to be found. Her youngest brother left without saying a word. Her older brothers were slowly killing each other. And her sister, her sister hated her. Destroyed. She found herself falling. Falling into a fathomless pit of darkness and despair. Into an oblivion pass the point of no return. Obliterated. When she was up, they kicked her. When she was down, they kicked harder. When she begged, they laughed in her face. Hope. He was her light, her guide. He was the only reason she got up in the morning. Without him, she would have given up a long time ago. Love.

Fox paced the corridor of the hospital. As soon as he saw the doctor he ran to learn her fate. The look on the other man's face told him all he needed to know. She didn't make it.

She placed a reassuring hand on his back as he collapsed on the floor. He looked up and saw the concern in her eyes and he lost it. He broke down and cried. Everyone he loved was slowly dying. He pulled the woman down to him and sobbed into her hair.

Pain. They became each others friends, lovers, confidants when everyone else thought them horrible. Blood soaked and tear stained, they rose from the ashes of defeat and trekked their way through life. Need. All they had in life now was each other. All they needed was the love of the other. All that mattered was one another's happiness.

"I'll always be here for you," Theresa whispered into his ear. "I love you."

Revenge. It ate through her soul, consuming her every thought. It made her bitter and hateful. Vengeance. Her plans may have been thwarted for the time being but this would not slow her down. She would prevail. Guilt. The faces of those around her were that of pain and anguish. They had lost their sister, their daughter, their friend. Confusion. Why was Fancy driving Theresa's car? Why was Theresa alive and Fancy dead?

"I need to speak with the family," Sam's voice interrupted the thoughts of everyone.

Grief stricken family members surrounded the police chief, unprepared for the news. Revelation. It was not an accident. The break line was cut. Confusion. Who would want to kill Fancy?

His words startled his family from their private hells. "It was Theresa's car."

Guilt. He had given her keys to his sister. It was his fault she was dead. Realization. The ring reflected the dim hospital light. His heart began to die. Someone tried to murder his beloved Theresa. Shame. He was grateful. He was happy Theresa was alive, at the expense of his sister's life. Vengeance. He was going to find the responsible party. This person would pay for his sister's death. He would pay with his life. Revenge. His mind became consumed with hatred. She touched his arm and his heart began to melt. He would find the guilty soul and ask why. Why did you try to take away the only person who believes in me, who loves me?

Suspicion. Nobody was safe from his scrutiny. He would examine their motives, their alibis, their souls. Friends. Whitney would never hurt her best friend. Would she? Family. Luis and Antonio hated each other, not her. Paloma resented her sister, but enough to kill her? Enemies. Fox laughed to himself. Theresa had made too many enemies to count. Ivy, Rebecca, Gwen, Julian and Alistair all had a reason to hate her. To want her dead.

"What's wrong?" Theresa's voice broke through his thoughts.

Fox smiled nervously at his fiancee. "I love you," he said as he kissed her hand. "But there is something that you need to know."

Theresa walked them to a cold seat in the hospital waiting room. "What is it?"

"Theresa, it's my fault that Fancy is dead." He let out a nervous laugh. "I gave her your car keys." Fox swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "B-but what I didn't know was that someone had cut the brakes on your car." He brought Theresa closer to him. "Somebody wanted you to die tonight. And if I had not forgotten the flowers for tonight's proposal, I would be mourning you, not my sister."

"It's okay sweetheart. It's not your fault."

"I know, but I'm just so scared that whoever did this will try again. I can't lose you. I'd be lost without you."

Theresa smiled at the sincerity in his eyes and brushed her hand across his cheek. "I promise, not even death could keep me away from you."

"Please, don't say that."

"I'm not going anywhere." She kissed his forehead. "I love you too much to leave you."


End file.
